


5 Times Stiles and Derek Play Fought Platonically

by charlesdk



Series: Tumblr Fics [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Mario Kart, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/pseuds/charlesdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And 1 time they play fought romantically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Stiles and Derek Play Fought Platonically

**1.**

Derek took in a deep, deep breath as yet another popcorn bounced off his forehead, his jaw clenched tightly, his nostrils flaring, and his eyes firmly glued to the screen where the movie was playing. He wasn’t paying attention to it, hadn’t been paying attention to it since the first popcorn hit his cheek and fell into his lap. He wasn’t even entirely sure they were watching the same movie they had started out with anymore, actually.

The hundredth - exaggeration, it was probably only the twentieth - popcorn hit him, bounced off his nose, and he had finally had enough of it.

“Will you quit it?” he snapped, turning to glare at where Stiles was seated on the armchair to the left of the couch, a pile of popcorn in his hand and a wide grin on his lips.

There were a few sighs sounding around the living room, but no one said anything, all trying very hard to focus on the movie playing instead of the two of them.

“And why should I?” Stiles countered, picking up another popcorn between his fingers. “Never mind, I don’t wanna hear why. I’m not gonna stop anyway.”

Derek opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off when the popcorn hit him right in the forehead. And that was it.

He was out of his seat and over by Stiles in a second, responding to Stiles’ squeak with a low growl, and the pile of popcorn, along with what was left in the bowl in Stiles’ lap, went flying as Derek pounced on him.

They wrestled, Derek grabbed at Stiles’ flailing arms and Stiles did everything in his power to not get pinned down, and the chair tipped over, both of them tumbling to the floor. That didn’t stop the wrestling, only made it worse.

“Are you done now?” Derek asked, voice raised and arms tight around Stiles, holding him down.

“The popcorn’s on the floor, Derek!” Stiles yelled back, struggling to get out of Derek’s hold. “Couldn’t keep it up even if I wanted to!”

They continued arguing and fighting. Stiles managed to get out of Derek’s hold and the wrestling continued. On the floor. Rolling around in popcorn and switching between laughing, growling, and groaning.

Scott raised the volume of the movie, desperately trying to drown out the sound of them fighting on the floor.

**2.**

“Come on, I’ve been working out. I could totally beat you.”

“Are you forgetting I’m a werewolf?”

“Werewolf or not, I could definitely beat you.”

With a sigh, Derek put the book in his hands down on the table and looked up at Stiles grinning at him from the other side. “Alright, fine. Let’s do it.”

Stiles beamed at him and practically flew across the table as he placed his elbow on it, hand held out and the grin growing wider. “I’m so gonna win, big guy.”

Derek cocked a brow at him and reached over to grab Stiles’ hand, elbow firmly on the table. He tried very hard not to think about how well Stiles’ hand fit in his own. “Sure you are.”

“Three,” Stiles started, counting down. The grin faltered just a little, determination replacing it. “Two. One. Wrestle!”

Stiles pushed and pushed, grunted and groaned. Nothing. Derek didn’t move an inch, his face blank but an amused glint in his eyes.

“Oh my God, are you fucking made of rock or something?” Stiles exclaimed, switching in his seat and grabbing onto Derek’s hand with both of his own in an attempt to push him down.

Still nothing.

Derek huffed, an amused grin forming on his lips as he watched Stiles struggle with pushing his arm down. And he did not look at the way Stiles’ biceps were bulging, because while he wasn’t winning this arm wrestle, Stiles had been working out and had put on a lot of muscles lately.

Stiles grunted loudly and he kept pulling and pushing. And getting nowhere. “This is ridiculous!” But he didn’t stop trying.

“Oh look,” Derek heard Isaac say, and he glanced over to see him, Erica, and Boyd watching them. “They’re holding hands now,” Isaac finished, and Erica laughed loudly while Boyd snorted.

Derek felt his ears burn hot, and he quickly looked away from them, pointedly ignoring them. Luckily, Stiles hadn’t heard them, too busy trying to lay Derek’s arm down.

Derek let it continue for another five seconds, before he let his arm fall to the table with a loud bang, Stiles’ eyes immediately widening and his mouth hanging open. His cheeks were flushed and a bit of sweat had formed on his forehead.

“Did you just let me win?” Stiles asked, slightly out of breath. Their hands were still clasped together. Derek tried not to think about it. “I don’t need a pity win, Derek! I could’ve won on my own, thank you very much!”

Derek gave him a deadpan look. “Really? Why were you struggling so much then?”

Stiles gaped at him, obviously at a loss for words, until he scoffed and got out of his seat. Derek raised a questioning brow at him, eyes following him as he walked around the table.

“I’ll show you struggling,” Stiles threatened in a low grumble, before he practically pounced on him, wrapping an arm around Derek’s head and pulling him into a headlock.

Derek struggled and tumbled out of his chair, bringing Stiles down with him. But he didn’t hesitate to wrestle back, fighting to get out of Stiles’ octopus - because not only did Stiles have his arms around him, he had also slung his legs around him - grip.

“Let go of me, idiot!” Derek growled, trying to wiggle out of Stiles’ hold.

“Who’s struggling now, huh?!”

Erica, Isaac, and Boyd send each other looks of confusion.

**3.**

“Last one in is a rotten egg!” Stiles yelled as he sprinted toward the ocean. His legs moved ungracefully as he rid himself of his shirt, throwing it elsewhere, and he nearly tripped over his own feet when he ran into the ocean with a loud whoop and his arms in the air.

The rest of the pack, still unloading their beach towels and stripping down to their swimsuits, shared a look, while Stiles splashed around the water. He had only gone out to where the water reached his navel, Derek noticed, and he didn’t need to ask why. He already knew.

A quick glance around the others told him that they weren’t in a hurry to follow Stiles out in the water - despite the fact that they had been the ones to plan this beach trip and Stiles had been the one nervous, but quietly so, about it - so Derek quickly stripped down to his swim shorts and ran out to the water.

The water was barely around his thighs when Stiles turned, grinned widely at him, and hunched down just slightly, hands in the water.

It took Derek exactly one second to realize what he was about to do, and he slowed down a little and held up his hands. “Stiles, don’t you dare.”

“Oh come on, Der.” The grin turned mischievous and Stiles wiggled his brows. “You shouldn’t have come out here if you didn’t wanna get wet.”

Stiles moved his hands and splashed water on Derek, before Derek could even open his mouth.

Derek tensed, jaw clenching and lips going in a thing line, his hands curling into fists.

For all of five seconds, before he charged forward, the water splashing around his legs as he chased after a laughing Stiles.

It ended in a water fight with a lot of yelling and a lot of playful fighting. They never made it further out in the ocean though. Stayed where the water wouldn’t reached above their navels.

**3.5.**

Stiles was crouched down with his back to him. Derek had his beach towel in his hands. He couldn’t be blamed for whipping it at him, it was too tempting.

“Ow!” Stiles exclaimed and shot up, a hand rubbing at his ass and an angry pout on his lips. “Did you seriously just whip my ass?”

Derek heard Erica’s murmured “Kinky” but chose to ignore it. Instead, he shrugged and gathered the towel in his hands. “Maybe. What’re you gonna do about it?”

Stiles gaped at him, mouth hanging open in disbelief, and his hand stilled on his ass. “Oh my God,” he started, followed by a halfhearted scoff. “You’re such an asshole. Come here, I’ll fucking show you what I’m gonna do about it.”

He hadn’t finished talking before he started walking forward and toward Derek. And he had only taken one step forward before Derek took steps away from him, turning around and going into a sprint when Stiles did the same.

“Come back here, you coward!” Stiles yelled as he chased after Derek across the beach. Luckily for them, the beach was practically empty, just a handful of people hanging out further away from them.

Somehow, Stiles managed to catch up with Derek (Derek had slowed down but no one needed to know that) and he didn’t waste a second to pounce on him, both of them tumbling to the soft sand.

A chase turned into wrestling, sand getting in both of their faces and swim shorts, which both of them complained loudly about but neither gave up, both kept on fighting.

“And to think they’re both adults,” Lydia said with a sigh from where she was sitting back at their spot, Allison’s hands rubbing sunscreen onto her back.

Scott huffed a laugh and shook his head at the two rolling around in the sand, Isaac’s phone out and recording all of it.

**4.**

Derek’s hand slid across the table slowly, carefully, his eyes anywhere but at where his hand was going. His fingertips only just managed to touch a plate, before his hand was slapped away.

“Ow,” he bit out as he pulled his hand back, narrowed eyes at Stiles sitting across from him.

Stiles who had his mouth full of burger but didn’t let that stop him from talking. “Stop trying to steal my fries,” he said, words slightly muffled. “They’re mine and I don’t share.”

“Half your plate is full of fries, Stiles,” Derek shot back, leaning slightly over the table and gesturing at where the plate that was, actually, half full of fries. “You can’t eat them all anyway.”

“You underestimate me, Derek.” Stiles paused to shove more burger in his mouth, and Derek made a face at him. “I could eat a whole swimming pool full of fries after eating a ten course meal if I wanted to.”

“Yeah, and you’d complain for hours after,” Scott commented from the side with a chuckle.

Derek, nodding in agreement, reached back over the table in another attempt to steal (less subtly, this time) the fries on Stiles’ plate. Only to have his hand slapped away again.

“Stop it, Derek! I’m not sharing my fries!” Stiles quickly swallowed his mouthful of burger before continuing. “If you wanted fries that badly, you should’ve gotten your own. It’s not my fault you don’t think ahead.”

“Just give me one.” Derek reached over again, slapped away again. “Will you stop? Just let me take one goddamn fry!”

He tried once, twice, three more time, his hand slapped away every single time, before he sat back and glared at Stiles, huffing.

Not for long though, because then he took the chance when Stiles was too busy shoving more burger in his mouth to quickly grab a handful of fries and shot up from the table, running away from the kitchen area in Lydia’s house.

“Wha- hey! Asshole!” The burger fell from Stiles’ hands and he was up and chasing after Derek with no hesitation. “Those are _my_ fries!”

There was a crash from the other room followed by grunts and more yelling. No one left at the table reacted, because this always seemed to happen. Always.

“Children,” Erica sighed and shook her head. “I can’t imagine how it’ll be when they finally get together.”

Isaac groaned, head in his hands. “Don’t even mention it.”

**5.**

“You’re cheating!”

“I’m not cheating.”

“Yes you are! I don’t know how but you’re cheating!”

Derek shook his head with a silent sigh and pressed a button on his controller, firing another shell behind himself on screen before making a turn. “I’m not cheating,” he repeated, glancing at where Stiles drove right into yet another banana and groaned in frustration next to him. “You’re just really bad at Mario Kart.”

“And you’re somehow really fucking good at it, which makes no sense what so ever, so obviously you must be cheating!” Stiles groaned, yet again, and threw his arms up in frustration when he drove off the side. Again. “No one should be in first place and just casually strolling on Rainbow Road, Derek! No one!”

Derek couldn’t help the grin that formed on his lips, and he shrugged as he drove onto the third lap. “Suck it up, Stilinski. I’m just that good.”

“Oh, I’ll show you good, Hale.” Stiles tossed his controller to the other side of the couch and threw himself at Derek, grabbing for his controller and making his character drive straight off the side.

“Stiles!” Derek leaned back, a hand on Stiles’ chest in an attempt at pushing him off. “Stop being such a poor loser!”

“Stop cheating!” Stiles yelled back, shoving a hand in Derek’s face and reaching for the controller that Derek held away from him. “Give me it!”

“I’m not cheating- Stiles, stop!” Derek shoved at him and held up his arm, holding the controller as far away from Stiles as he possibly could. On screen, both of them were standing still while the rest of the racers drove by them, leaving them in eleventh and twelfth place. “You’re acting like a child!”

“I just wanna see your cheating controller, so give me!” Stiles moved closer and reached up for the controller held away from him. “Derek, just give-”

“Stiles, your knee is on my crotch!”

Stiles froze, his eyes going wide. He looked from the controller clutched in Derek’s hand to Derek’s face. Which was right in front of his own, mere inches apart.

His knee was, truthfully, on Derek’s crotch, pressed against a part of him that Stiles had only thought about once. Twice. Okay, more times than he could count. While his one hand was reaching up toward Derek’s, his other was on Derek’s chest, clutching his shirt. And they were pressed so close, that Stiles was positive Derek could not only hear his rapid heartbeat but feel it as well.

“I, uh-” Stiles cut himself off to swallow thickly, his eyes trailing down to Derek’s lips before he could stop them from moving at all. He was quick to look back up though, only to see Derek’s eyes flickering up to meet his again.

For a split second, he considered it. What the hell, right? He could just lean in and kiss Derek. He could do it. Perfect opportunity.

But he didn’t get to, because then he chickened out, cleared his throat, and moved back. “Sorry,” he said, reaching for his own controller again. “I’m gonna kick your ass on another course then, just you wait and see.”

Slowly, Derek came to sit upright again. He nodded and looked back at the screen, where Stiles was going back to the menu, quitting out of their current game.

He could only stare at it for a short while though, because then he found himself glancing over at Stiles. Stiles with his flushed cheeks and beautiful, brown eyes firmly glued to the screen ahead of them.

**+1.**

“Stiles.” Derek sighed as the blanket was pulled off of him and slowly, he rolled over onto his other side.

Stiles was rolling himself into the blankets, wrapping them closely around himself, body and head. As annoying as it was, Derek couldn’t help the fond smile that tugged at him lips.

He did, however, not hesitate to reach out to grab one of the blankets and tugging at it. “Stop stealing the blankets.”

“But I’m cold,” Stiles complained, yanking the blanket out of Derek’s hand and throwing it over himself.

Derek rolled his eyes. “And you expect me to lay butt naked and freezing, while you’re cooped up in warm blankets?”

“Yep,” Stiles responded with a wide smile. “You’ve got werewolf heat anyway, you won’t get cold. Can’t get sick, so stop complaining.”

Derek took in a deep breath, a heavy sigh following, and he reached over to grab onto the pile of blankets wrapped around Stiles. “Just give me one of the blankets, Stiles. Just one.”

“Fight me,” came the muffled reply, Stiles’ face buried in the blankets he was clinging onto, refusing to let go of.

“You know what?” Derek sat up and moved closer. “Fine. I’ll fight you.” He reached over and grabbed onto most (if not all) the blankets and yanked, tugged, fought to get them loose from Stiles’ clinging grip.

“Noooo, my blankets!” Stiles whined and stuck a hand out to swat first at Derek’s hands then his face. “You’re a walking heater, Derek! Let me have my blankets!”

Derek growled low and pushed the swatting hand out of his face, before he moved to straddle the blanket burrito Stiles was rolled into. “Learn to share, idiot!”

Sticking a bare arm out, Stiles pushed at Derek and held back a laugh. He didn’t do a very good job at hiding the smile though. “These are _my_ blankets, Derek.”

Derek paused, hand around Stiles’ wrist to stop him from punching him, and gave him a deadpan look. “You’re in my apartment. These are my blankets, not yours, so give me at least one.”

Stiles hummed, very obviously pretending to think, before he shook his head. “Nope. I ain’t sharing, sourwolf. Get your own blankets.” He shoved at him.

“These _are_ my blankets,” Derek bit back, roughly pushing Stiles’ arm away only to grab the edge of the blankets and yank them open, revealing Stiles’ bare chest. His eyes roamed over the pale skin, slowly taking in the sight and not being subtle about it. Because he was allowed to do this now that they were together.

He took in a deep breath and finally looked into those beautiful, brown eyes watching him so carefully. “Suggestion,” he started, placing a hand on Stiles’ chest. “If you’re willing to share the blankets-”

“My blankets.”

“Fine, whatever. If you’re willing to share your blankets, I’ll share my,” he sighed before continuing, “werewolf heat.”

There was a moment of silence, a blink from Stiles, and then Stiles smiled widely up at him. “You want to cuddle, is what you’re saying.”

Derek gave him a look, slowly leaning down toward him. “Is it so weird that I want to cuddle with my boyfriend?”

The smile only grew wider at that. “I like when you call me your boyfriend,” Stiles said, before reaching a hand up to grab the back of Derek’s neck, pulling him down all the way until their lips met in a firm kiss.

Derek didn’t hesitate to kiss him back, switching slightly where he was still sitting on top of the cocoon of blankets Stiles was buried underneath. He kissed back for a few seconds, before he leaned back, their noses still touching. “Are you gonna let me into your blanket burrito or not?”

Stiles laughed and nodded, flinging the blankets open when Derek moved off him, and Derek moved to get under them, wrapping himself around Stiles and resting his head on his chest. The blankets closed around him, along with a set of long arms.

He had only just made himself comfortable on top of Stiles, the blankets warm around the both of them, when Stiles rolled them over. “Dibs on top, you’re too heavy.”

Derek sighed heavily, letting it happen. “I’m not fighting about this too. I’ll top tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you wish, big guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://hoechlbutt.tumblr.com/), come cry about fictional characters with me.


End file.
